


Roses, Torns & Antlers

by ypeercness



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypeercness/pseuds/ypeercness
Summary: Hannigram





	

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for viewing and kudos.


End file.
